My Hero Academia-Deku: The Fox Hero Discontinue
by zerobound
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is going to become the greatest hero ever with the help of his Quirk name Kyuu and All Might's One For All to become the next Symbol of Peace and Justice. AU
1. Plot

**Plot**

**Izuku Midoriya learns at the age of four that all men are not created equal. He was born as Quirkless means no special gift, but his power was sleeping and his power is called Charka fox with nine tails by the name Kurama.**

**Thanks to insult his power was waking on that day and on that day someone tells him. You can become a hero. Turn your dream into reality. This Izuku Midoriya story and how he becomes the greatest hero ever.**

**But first, he much attends school for the young generation to become the next hero of all time. He is going to face a different challenge along the way and rivals. He is also fighting villages, but this is his path to become the greatest hero ever.**

* * *

**A/N Deku: The Fox Hero writing**

**The Nine Tail Fox is Kurama from Naruto. He'll give his real name to Izuku in the future chapters.**

**Kurama is his Quirk and he has five different element Quirks for Izuku to used in the future chapter. (Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning) He is also his teacher.**

**Kurama can send initial transformation to him and his version too in the future chapter.**

**Izuku will inherit One For All from All Might, but that power will be similar to the Eight Inner Gate. Only one can open the Inner Gate will be Kurama.**

**Izuku's harem Momo, Ochako, and Itsuka**

**Please give me a good review and follow my story**


	2. Ch:1 Izuku Midoriya's Origin

**This is the first chapter of my story and this story is the rewrite and the replacement for my Deku: The Fox**

* * *

**Izuku Midoriya's Origin**

"That's mean, Kacchan. Can you see he's crying?" A messy dark green hair that is stood in front of the bullies as he trembled with his body shaking and his green eyes through showing fear while in a somewhat deserted park. "If you keep going, I'll never forgive you".

His name is Izuku Midoriya, he is the age of five, and he has a look of fear, and disbelief towards to his 'former' best friend Katsuki Bakugo. Even since his Quirk manifested, he has become nothing more an arrogant bully who goes around looking down on others who Quirks are weak or Quirkless who doesn't receive it.

Izuku isn't the type of person who hates people has Quirks, but he can't stand always from someone who used their Quirks against weak ones. He believes they should help each other or to improve the future generation before they face the same mistakes.

"You're completing useless!" A chubby boy is yelling as his red gargoyle wings come out from his back.

"After all, he can't defend himself from our attacks!" Another boy is yelling as his fingers stretching from his left hand.

"That may be true, but I won't let someone get hurt and the people who bully someone with their Quirk who don't deserve them". Izuku shouts to them as he stands his ground.

* * *

Inside his **mindscape**, a shadow figure has nine tails as the eyes are open as he heard that from his host who is going getting a beating down by his 'former' best friend and his friends. **'Finally, I am wakening and looking like my host is in trouble. I better help him out in solution. After all, I did keep a promise to his father'**. He says to himself as he sends his power to his host. **'Five percent of my power would help him out in this solution'**. He has a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Even though you're Quirkless…" Katsuki says as he punches his right hand to his left palm as smoke come out and sound of the **E****xplosion** of his Quirk. "… You're pretending to be a hero, Deku?" His eyes are closed as he is smiling, but he is mad what Izuku said to him about his Quirk.

The three bullies are running to him to give him a beat down he never has before. He closed his eyes, but Izuku is not moving from his spot and he'll protect the kid from bullies. But somehow he felt calm right as he felt some energy inside of him and it tells him it will protect him from danger. As he opens his eyes, he saw a swirling stream of wind, protect him and kids from the bullies, and the wind blows the three bullies always.

He saw the three bullies are on the ground. He can't believe it, but he defends the kid from them. He saw the kid smile at him and he knows he did well. He is looking at the sun and he can't believe it. He was late bloom for his Quirk to awaken at the age of five years old. He also learns that day was all men are not created equal. This was the reality he learned about society at the young age of four through five years old. And that was his first and last setback.

* * *

**Nine years later**

It is morning day with the sky is clear and the sun is shining. Izuku Midoriya is wearing a light green full-body jumpsuit and now he is older; he is running three blocks in his neighborhood since six o'clock since he got his Quirk and he learns that his Quirk name is** Kyuu, his Charka fox with nine tails**. Surprised him the most was that this **Charka fox** can talk to him in his mindscape if he needs help with something, but they can switch places if Kyuu wants to talk to someone for Izuku's sake.

Kyuu has been his teacher since he was a kid and he been helping in his training of his **Charka Quirk** as he also that can use different types of elements, but Kyuu doesn't want him to learn dangerous techniques in young age since he makes a promise to his mom. From the age of five to ten years old, he has been teaching him **Wind Charka** and that is his basically main **Charka**, but he did teach him one **Fire Charka technique**. At the age of ten, Kyuu told him do morning running every day with **Earth Charka** as his weight for his arms and legs. Kyuu increased his weight every day by five percent.

Izuku arrived back to his apartment after his morning run. He starts cooking breakfast for him and his mother who is still sleeping in bed. She teaches him how to cooking at the age of 10. He is making an omelet for him and his mother. He just made her fresh coffee and he just drinking fresh orange juice for himself. His mother knows about his Quirk and Kyuu, who has been helping him out with his training. Kyuu made a promise to his mom that, he would keep his son safe and help him to make his dream come true.

Izuku is ready for school as he is wearing his black uniform. He is walking on sidewalks of the street. He is waiting for the pedestrian signal then immediately just run for it. He just wants to witness at Tatooin Station to see a rough gigantic beastly villain on the train station.

"That's a huge villain'. Izuku says as he is watching the scene behind the people.

It all began in China, in Qingqing City. There was news that a baby that gives off light was born. Even since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified. Before we knew it, the supernatural becomes normal, and dreams become reality.

The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait. In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight.

The gigantic beastly villain break energy pole was falling towards the street level unit a muscular man, he wears a large headband with a yellow and black-striped caution pattern, matching his thick wrist-guards and the belt around his waist, a square buckle with a triangular decoration sat in its center. One of the civilians is a hero call himself, **Death Arm**.

"He carries out justice through his great physical strength—The Punching Hero!" One of the civilian is talking about Death Arm.

A stream of water appears before it morphs info fence was to keep the civilians from getting closer. The source of the water came from a firefighter was a hero called **Backdraft**. "Everyone, this is dangerous. Stay back, stay back!" He says to civilians.

"The rescue specialist, **Backdraft**, is here, too!" The other civilians are now talking about the other hero.

"But man, turning into a monster's an amazing Quirk". One of the civilians is talking about the gigantic beastly villain. "What did he do?" He asks one people who know what happened to him.

"He stole someone's bag and went out of control when he was cornered. He answers his question.

"A Quirk likes that, and he's a bag snatcher?" The same civilian says in disappointment tone about the gigantic beastly villain.

Izuku is sneaking into the crowd without bumping into someone. He also heard that one civilian made a phone call that he is going to be late for work.

Then a figure jump in the sky overcrowds as a small group of girls squealing excitingly. "You can do it, **Kamui**!" The group of girls says at the same time.

**Kamui Wood** is a wooden hero who is battling against the gigantic beastly villain on the train station.

Izuku is made to the front and he can't wait for him to defeat the gigantic beastly villain. "**Kamui Wood**, he is the young and talented rising star!" He says to comment about him.

"You were the one asking but you give a perfect commentary, kid". A bold man with a star on his head says to him. "You're a fanboy aren't you?" He asks him a question.

Izuku felt the little embrace. Some of his old hobbits maybe have been gone for a very long time since he starts his training with Kyuu, but he always a fanboy to the heroes. He can hear from his mindscape, Kyuu is sneering at him. But he knows Izuku is a big fan Bandai when comes to G Gundam and much more.

**Kamui Woods** is swing around with arm against the gigantic beastly villains as he landed on the train. He is going to use one of his moves to defeat him.

"Show us something flashy, Tree-Man!" The bold man with a star on his head shouts to him.

Kamui Woods is going used **'Lacquered Chains Prison'** to capture the gigantic beastly villains in tracks.

Suddenly a gigantic blonde woman coming from the sky using a flying kick move called **'Canyon Cannon'** to defeat the gigantic beastly villains. She is **Mt. Lady** who is wearing a purple and pale tan-colored skintight bodysuit which is accented with orange stripes.

Izuku saw who stopped the gigantic beastly was **Mt. Lady** who saw a lot of guys are taking her photo for defeating the villain.

"Today is the day of my debut! My name is **Mt. Lady** and is a pleasure to make you ass-quaintance". She says to her fan as they still taking photos of her.

Izuku just pulls out his notebook to write down what happened just now. He wasn't paying attention to Mt. Lady.

"She's a getting the credit…" **Kamui Woods** says in depressed tone as he still at the same spot and his right arm isn't back to normal.

Along with the superpowers came an explosive increase in crime. As the country was stuck in the slow progress of drastic law reforms, courageous people started performing heroic acts from out of comic books.

Guarding against superpowers and defending against evil. Heroes were soon accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position. Based on their performance, they are paid by the government and gain renown among the masses.

He is still writing on his notebook while he felt annoyed that **Mt. Lady** just wants to get credit for capture the villain at firsthand.

The bold man with the star on top of his head saw him writing on his notebook. 'Hey wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero? That great! You can do it!'". That man shows him a thumb up.

He is happy to hear that from someone will believe he can become a hero one day. While Kyuu heard that in the mindscape, but he can't help it to have a smirk on his face when he heard that from the bold man with the star on top of his head.

* * *

**Aldera Junior High**

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future". Izuku's teacher is talking to his students while Izuku is listening to him and he is writing in his notebook. "I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but you're all pretty much planning to go into hero course, right?" His entire student is showing their Quirk, but Izuku just raises his hand normally without showing his Quirk. He is happy to hear his students say at the same time. "Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!"

Izuku never wants to showoff his Quirk in class. Since his Quirk manifested use it hasn't changed his personality very much while he is nice to others and polite. He is no longer a nervous kid after that nine-year ago incident. He won't be intimidated or scared by anything or anyone. He is top of his middle school and he is very respectful in his school.

He takes clubs like Martial Art to help his classmate who has Quirk or Quirkless in self-defense. Even club don't get along with each other comes to superpower; he is going to teach them lesson without using his Quirk. The club knows this is last year in his junior high and the classmates begging him to stay, but he just tell them 'I'm sorry, but I much make my dream come reality and you all much do the same as well'.

The second club he takes was Kendo to help him in his sword training. The idea was Kyuu to help Izuku to use other weapons besides his **Charka** or put his **Charka** into weapons.

One of his students got his attention, "Sensei! Don't lump us all in the same group". That was no other than Katsuki Bakugo who has a smirk on his face as his foot is on his desk. "I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with of these rejects!" He is talking down his classmates.

'Katsuki, he'll never change with come to ego'. Izuku says to Kyuu as he nods his head to head. 'He still looks down on others since we were still kids'. He is still talking to Kyuu as he shakes his head in disappointment.

"-That was uncalled for, Katsuki!" His classmates are shouting at him in an angry tone.

"You all should shut up like extras you are!" He says like doesn't care what his classmate say to him.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?" The teacher is looking at his tablet.

Izuku stopped writing when he heard that from the teacher and his classmates are freaking out. But he keeps on writing in his notebook.

"It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!" One of a classmate is talking about U.A.

"Their acceptance rate's always really low, too!" The second classmate is talking about U.A. too.

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" Katsuki says as he jumps on top of his desk. "I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass **All Might** and become the top hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!" He says as he would become better than All Might ever was.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go U.A., too right?" He says as he checks his tablet again and he knows he'll get in U.A.

As Izuku stopped writing in his notebook as he raised his head and Katsuki just turns white like a statue.

"If anyone who is going to get in U.A. is Midoriya". One of the classmates says as he like the idea of that.

"That is true. He is very respectful to anyone in class". The second classmates say something about him.

"That is too bad he can't stay here. Everyone like him here, but he is going to tell us 'I'm sorry, but I much make my dream come reality and you all much do the same as well'. The third classmates say about him since he was also in the same club as him.

Katsuki turns around to him with anger look on his face. "Deku, you're a below than the rejects!" He shouts his nickname and he saw Izuku is clam as he is going to send him flying with his **Explosion**. His right hand going to touch his desk, but Izuku still calms as he grab his notebook from his desk and he just kicks his desk to his stomach to make him trip to fall on his desk to let him grab his right wrist and he pushed him down to his desk.

"Katsuki, you do know we can't use our Quirk in school". He says to Katsuki as still pushing him down to his desk. Katsuki is grinding his teeth while he is also glaring at him.

Katsuki knows since Izuku's Quirk manifested, he is not scared of him anymore. He saw everyone like him and respect him. He felt jealous and he hates him. He wants to prove that he is better than him. "You thinking you're better than me Deku!" He is yelling at him and he is trying to get out of his grip.

Izuku sign as he let him go. "Katsuki is not your concern about my applying to U.A. or your concern if I insulted you". He says in a calm tone without being nervous.

Katsuki is going too yelled at him, but the school bell just ring. Izuku just grabbed his backpack and he left his classroom without caring if he is yelling at him. The teacher came out from under his table and his students are still hugging the wall as they're waiting for Katsuki to leave the classroom.

* * *

**12:02pm-The same city**

The store owner shouts for help as a villain who just steals money at his shop.

A villain's body is a dark green mud by virtue of his Quirk. He has sharp teeth and big round eyes. He is called Sludge villain. "Catch me if you can!" He says as dare someone to catch him.

"Huh? There's no hero around". A civilian asks someone who saw the Sludge villain escaping.

"Normally someone would come right away". The second civilian answers his question.

"This guy's taking advantage of the chaos from this morning. There are tons of people around who don't know what to do with their Quirks". The third civilian explains to them what happened in the morning.

"There's no end of them. There is an end because I am here!" He says t make sure everyone hear even the villain can't believe who is going to stop him.

* * *

School is over; Izuku is the last person inside his classroom. He is checking his phone on the news on his phone. 'I better do some more training on my Quirk before U.A. Entrance Exam in ten months'. He says to himself as he grabs his notebook from desk known as Hero Analysis for the Future'.

"We're not done talking yet, Deku". Katsuki says in anger tone as he walking to him and his two friends by his side. "Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into U.A. from this mediocre city junior high school. I'm, I'm a perfectionist. So anyway don't apply to U.A., nerd". He smug looks on his face as he was about to burn his right shoulder, but Izuku just grab his wrist again. "Why you, nerd…" He was stopped as he saw his pupil become slit.

"I told you already, Katsuki is not your concern if I apply to U.A.". He says while staring into his eyes. Few minutes, he let go of his wrist and he left the class quickly.

Katsuki got himself back together after he saw his eyes were different from before, but it was too late for him to yell at Izuku.

* * *

Izuku is walking a pace to his apartment. He remembers when was four years old he wants to be like **All Might** when getting his Quirk and found out that makes can't become a hero because he is Quirkless. But the age of five and that incident has changed him so much.

Izuku is heading home with a smile on his face. He can't believe his Quirk finally manifested. "Mom, I am home now". He says in a happy tone.

Inko Midoriya came out from the kitchen. "You're home early today, Izuku. Did Katsuki hurt you again?" She asks her son as bend down to his level. She needs to talk to Mitsuki about his son again.

"No he didn't hurt this time, but my Quirk finally manifested and protect me." He says to her in a happy tone.

She is a string at her son and she remembers what her husband, said to her when he found out their son is Quirkless. 'When Izuku turns five next year and his Quirk manifested. You much call me and I'll tell you something about his Quirk. 'Hisashi like you said last year ago. She remembers the words that her husband said to her before he left again. "Can you please show me it, Izuku?" She says in a kind tone with a smile.

"Yes, mommy I would love to show it to you". He says to her with a smile on his face too. He went to his front door and he opens it as he notices his mom is confused by it. "Don't worry mom this how my Quirk work and I don't want to make messed inside the house". He closed his eyes and he starts to remember how his Quirk active. She saw a stream of wind surround her son and she can't believe it.

The stream of wind calmed down and she walked to her son as she picked him up from the ground. "Izuku my baby boy's Quirk has finally manifested". She says in a happy tone, but she also wishes that her husband would be here right now.

* * *

Inko takes her son to the doctor again and the doctor can't believe himself.

"I still can't believe it myself, but your son has a Quirk". The doctor says to her and he can't believe that this boy's Quirk just manifested at the age of five. He knows Quirks show should have manifested at the age of four, but why is he different from the other kids. "You tell me before you have a Quirk can 'Attraction of Small Objects' and your husband has 'Fire Breath'."

"Yes that is right, but how is this possible doctor that my son's Quirk manifested at the age of five." She asks to hope to get more answers.

The doctor shows Izuku's x-ray on the screen. "His Quirk, like spiritual energy and that reason he can control the wind. But I believe your son can control energy inside his body called Charka. Mrs. Midoriya, do you have any idea how did this happen to your son". The doctor asks as he wants to know more of her son.

She starts to remember what her husband said to her. 'Inko, if anyone asks you question about our son Quirk. Don't tell them anything about our son sad day last year'. She knows her husband was serious about their son. "I'm sorry doctor I really don't know. I was surprised when my son shows me his Quirk today".

"Okay, thank you, Mrs. Midoriya". The doctor says to her, but he wants to know more about her son Quirk.

* * *

**At nighttime at Midoriya Apartment**

Izuku is inside his room watch the video again of **All Might** how he saving a hundred people. His mother calls her husband about their son Quirk and she can't believe what her husband said to her.

"Mom, I can become a hero just like him right?" He asks his mom as he pointing at All Might on the computer screen.

She is walking to her son and she is hugging him, "Yes I'll support you, my baby boy". She says in a happy tone.

"I'm happy you say that to me, mom. Mom, I want you talked to my friend of mine I just met after the doctor". He says to her and she stopped hugging him.

"Izuku what do you mean?" She says in a confused tone to her son.

"Okay, mom I want you to step back?" He asks her as a request and he saw his mom step back. "Okay Kyuu can you please talk to my mom now". He says to himself and his mom still confused.

"**Hello Inko Midoriya my name is Kyuu and I'm your son Charka Fox**". Kyuu says in greeting tone. His mom notices his voice is different and her son's pupil become slit. But one thing bothers him the most is that she isn't scared or surprise when the first time he talks to her. "**You don't look surprised Inko Midoriya, but that doesn't surprise me at all**". Kyuu says to her in a calm tone. The one who is surprised the most is Izuku and he wants to know is how his mom knows about Kyuu. "**Your husband Hisashi told you about me**?" He asks in a kind tone.

"Yes, he did." She says with a smile on her face.

He needs smiles at her then he headed back to the table and he saw the Shinning Gundam action figure next to All Might action figure. He also notices a note under the Shinning Gundam's feet and it's from Izuku's father. "**Izuku let watch some G Gundam episode and don't ask your mom how she knows about me. I'll tell you when you're ready**".

When Izuku takes over his body again he felt bump on his head. "Ow! Okay Kyuu, I got the message". He says as he rubs his head.

"I'll play one of the episodes on the computer for you two". She says as play one of the episode of the series and she left the room to call her husband.

* * *

Back to the present, Izuku by the entrance of the tunnel, he remembers that his mom talks to Kyuu about his training in **Charka** and she wants him to protect her son. She also doesn't want her son to learn the dangerous technique when he gets older and he is careful. Kyuu agreed to does terms with his mom and Izuku is happy he has someone going to be by his side doing journey to become a hero.

"Katsuki, I'm going to U.A. and you're not going to stop me". He says as his right-hand makes a fist. "Not now and not ever". He says as he raising his fist in the sky.

Kyuu senses something negative emotions from a manhole cover. **'Izuku used a winded defense right now**!" He says in a warning tone.

He has been trusted him for a very long time and he knows his sense is always right. "**Wind Charka: Swift Wind Wall**!" He shouts as a swirling stream of wind, encasing to protect from the Sludge villain.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak, but you have a strong Quirk. How long can it protect you from?" The Sludge villain says as he tries to inject himself inside his body, but the wind still pushing him always. "Don't worry when your wind wall is gone. I'm just going to take over your body. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. You'll feel better soon."

"I won't let you used my body and my Quirk for your selfish!" Izuku shout as his wind wall start to increase and it's pushing the Sludge villain back. He knows he is going offense soon.

Izuku and the Sludge villains heard something from a manhole cover. The Sludge villains heard a voice from the cover and he knows who is coming.

"It's all right now, young man. I am here!" A familiar voice that caught Izuku by surprise and he saw a very large man with an equally muscular. He has blond hair, swept backward with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side. That person comes to saving him was **All Might**.

He dodges his tentacles and the Sludge villain still trying to take over Izuku's body, but he knows now that he is too strong. He ducks under his attack and cocking fist back. "**Texas**…" His fist shot forward to creating a huge wind pressure to great. "**Smash**!"

The wind pressure blows the Sludge villain always, but Izuku is safe thanks to his wind wall and handles All Might's attack. He deactivates his wind wall to see All Might has the Sludge villain in two soda bottles.

"Sorry 'bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place". He says as he starts to laugh. "But, you were a big help. Thanks! Young man, you were impressed with your wind wall and hang on without giving up. I must say you have strong Quirk and one day you can be a great hero". He says with a smile on his face

Izuku is smiling at that. 'He is so cool in person; He says in his fanboy mode, but for Kyuu isn't impressed by him. "Thank you so much, **All Might** number one hero". He says as he pulls out his Hero Analysis for the Future as for Kyuu, he just sighs and he knows what he going to ask him. "All Might, I was wondering can you please have your autograph." He asks as he opens his notebook.

All Might is happy to sign on his notebook. He wrote on two pages and he gives back to him. Izuku saw it he is shaking in excitement. Kyuu just shakes his head this time.

All Might place the soda bottles inside his pocket and he is going to taking it to the police. He is taking his jump stance. "Farewell, now young man till we meet again". He says as he takes a big jump and he sends him into the sky, but he didn't know he didn't firmly secure the bottle.

"This is the best day ever. I can wait to watch G Gundam and training for the entrance exam at U.A. in ten months." He says as he started to walk and Kyuu only agreed with that, but not the first encounter with All Might.

His meeting with **All Might** was just a miracle, but doing that time, he couldn't even imagine how much it would change his fate.

* * *

**A/N this is the first chapter of my story. I did a good job. I'm still looking for a Beta Reader for my story**

**Bold only this chapter (Quirk, Hero names, moves & Kyuu scene)**

**Neo Infinity-I wants to thank you for your support and your words.**

**Wind Charka: Swift Wind Wall was from Naruto Shippuden used by Asura Otsutsuki**

**I explain later how Izuku's parent knows about Kyuu in the future.**

**Please Review and Follow**


	3. Ch:2 What It Takes to Be a Hero

**What It Takes to Be a Hero**

On top of building almost near Tatoon Shopping District were **All Might** has landed after his first encounter with Izuku Midoriya. As steam is coming out of his body after he used his Quirk **One For All**. He has become a skinny form of himself. He is known as Toshinori Yagi.

He is taking a seat on the ground. "I don't have much time left. I much find a successor soon. I thought to get a job at U.A. going to solve my answer". His thought about someone could be worthy and bearer his Quirk **One For All**. He remembers Izuku at the tunnel how he skills to use **Wind Quirk** against the Sludge villain before he captures the villain.

* * *

**At Tatoon Shopping District with the sign Welcome**

In the alley were the Sludge villain is still inside his capture bottle on the ground. His eyes have open and he remembers his encounter with Izuku. "That brat **Wind Quirk** was too powerful for me". He also remembers **All Might** used his **Texas Smash** to capture him. "If it weren't for that bastard I would have that boy's body". He says to get his revenge and he heard three voices.

Katsuki is with his two friends and he is still mad at school today with Izuku. He is holding a soda can on his left hand. One thing is still bugging him the most today was Izuku's pupil become slit. "That damn nerd next time I see him my **Explosion** goes to his face!" He snarls as he finishes his soda.

"Hey, Katsuki, aren't you overacting today with Midoriya. I mean since you and Izuku are childhood friends?" His first friend says his reason about Izuku.

"You shouldn't pick a fight with Midoriya every time". His second friend says his about Izuku as he continues. He has a very powerful Quirk and he didn't use it against you in class today".

Katsuki is glaring at his two friends. "Shut up already! That damn nerd Quirk isn't special! He's an idiot has dreaming like a kid!" He explodes his can as he tosses it always. "I'll show that nerd that I'm better than him in one day!" He says as he kicks the Sludge villain's capture can and that villain is free.

They're going to the arcade, but Katsuki notices both of his friends are scared of something. "What wrong with two!" He asks two of them as he saw one of his friends are pointing something behind and he notices a big shadow on the ground. He turns around to see and find was the Sludge villain who has a big smirk on his face.

"What an invisible cloak with a great Quirk!" The Sludge villain says to his next victim and he knows Katsuki won't give him a problem by taking over his body.

* * *

"That young man could worth of **One For All** and the next Symbol of Peace". He says as he is talking about Izuku and he just remembers something. "Oh great, I forgot to asks for his name". He says to himself as he is walking the rooftop door entrance.

"I might have a feeling that I'm going to see him again. Yes at U.A. and I know a big fan of mine". He says as he hopes is going see Izuku once again. "I better turn this guy in before I forget I better take him to the police station". He says as his hands are touching his pocket to feel bottles and he doesn't feel the bottles inside his pocket. "Where is it? This is bad right now". He says as he hopes the Sludge villain is still inside the bottle and he heard an explosion from outside. He saw the smoke is coming from the shopping district.

* * *

Izuku was walking on his way home after that event he met **All Might**. He decides to walk slowly. He is holding his Hero Analysis for the Future and he is looking at the signature were **All Might** sign on his book. He closed his book and he can talk to Kyuu in **mindscape** while he is walking slowly. 'Kyuu, I can believe how cool he was in person and he signs on my book too'. He says to his Chakra Fox as he notices his head is on palm and his eyes are closed. 'Kyuu we're going to watch an episode G Gundam when we get home today and do some more training for the entrance exam'. He says to him again and he finally opens his eye now.

**'Izuku, I have a feeling All Might is hiding something'.** Kyuu says as he is looking at Izuku and he notices Izuku looking confused. **'You said he fought a villain five years ago'**. He says to try to remember that event and he bet that could be secret and much more.

'Yes, five years ago All Might fought a villain calling himself Toxic Chainsaw. All Might won the fight. I thinking they didn't review much information in the public eyes doing that fight'. Izuku answers his Chakra Fox as he saw him nod his head. He knows Kyuu's sense is never off when comes to people hiding something really deep. 'Is that the only thing you're worried about **All Might**?' He asks Kyuu if he wants to know more about **All Might**.

Before Kyuu could ask they heard a noise from the shopping district. Izuku saw the smoke and he is heading to the smoke. Kyuu has a bad feeling at the shopping district.

* * *

**Tatoon Shopping District**

The heroes arrived at district to see fire around; citizens are running always for lives. The hero saw the Sludge villain is destroying the building and they notice the villain has the hostage is Katsuki.

**Death Arms** is mad at the Sludge villain and he is running to the villain to punch it, but the villain body absorbs the impact and he sending him flying to a building.

"Stay back or else I'll snap his neck". The Sludge villain says in a warning tone.

Katsuki is trying to break free. "You messed the wrong person! I'll send you back where you came from!" He says as his hand is ready to release his **Explosion**. "Let me go!" He shouts as he is releasing his **Explosion**, but his **Explosion** did more damage than release him from Sludge villain grip.

"You got so much power. I really hit the jackpot. With a Quirk like yours under my control, I defeat All Might with one punch and get my revenge". Sludge says as he has a big smirk on his face and he has become bigger.

"Woah, what's that?! Could he be a big-shot villain?" A male citizen asks to find out how power is this villain.

A female citizen saw another hero coming. "Here she comes! The hero, Mt. Lady is going to stop him!" She says as she is hoping that Mt. Lady saves the day.

**Mt. Lady** is running in her tall form, but she stopped running". The only weakness I have, I need two-lane roads to make it through here". She says as she is stuck behind the building.

**Kamui Wood** is using his long arms to saving the citizen from the fire to take them safe distance. "Fire and wood don't make a good combination. I'll let someone stopped this guy". He says as he is running with the citizen in his arm.

**Backdraft** is coming down the fire. "Don't look at me my hands are full here. Where is does fire trucks? Can you guys get to him?" He asks the other heroes as he trying to stop the fire from getting worse.

"We can't get a grip on his body and that kids cost the **Explosion** left to right. We need the right Quirk for a solution". **Death Arm** answers his question as he wishes he has enough power to save Katsuki.

Izuku arrived at the shopping district to see a crowd of people is watching the fight. He is sneaking into the crowd without bump into someone. When he reaches to the front and he can't believe his eyes. He saw the Sludge villain has Katsuki in his grip. He saw the **Backdraft** is trying to control the fire, but he also is looking at him, but his main focus is to continue the fire. He saw **Kamui Wood** is using his wood to save the citizen from the fire and he knows the wood is not a good combination. He saw **Death Arm** is lifting a very heavy piece of rubble from crushing the citizen. He saw **Mt. Lady** isn't doing anything and she is just standing between two buildings or trapped.

Izuku can't believe the heroes aren't doing anything to save Katsuki from the Sludge villain. He also saw in Katsuki's eyes full despair and pain to ask anybody to save him.

**'Izuku is time for you to become a hero right now**!' Kyuu says in a proud tone.

He got the word of courage from Kyuu as he is still calm in this solution and he knows Kyuu is right. He did the unthinkable as he running to Sludge villain. **Death Arm** and **Kamui Wood** told him to turn around, but he didn't listen to them. **Mt. Lady** saw the solution and she really angers at him.

Toshinori just arrives in the scene behind the crowd and lucky for him no one would recognize him in his skinny form. He saw how horrified the solution as he is seeing the heroes is saving the citizen from the danger. 'Why none of the heroes doing nothing to swooped into saving the kid?' He says to himself and he got the answer right in front of him.

The Sludge villain recognizes Izuku. "You again, but this time **All Might** isn't here to save you". He yelled at him as he used arms to hit, but he dodges each attack. "Stopped moving and let me hit you". He says as he is losing his patience.

**'Izuku used your Wind Charka put into an object'**. Kyuu says to give Izuku advice to help him.

'Kyuu says need an object, but how am I going to do that'. He says as still dodging each attack and he is still calm. 'Only object is my backpack'. He says and he got an idea. His next dodge as he removes his backpack from back to pull out a pencil inside his backpack. He exhales **Wind Charka** onto his pencil then his final dodge and he throws his pencil to the Sludge villain's eyes. His pencil hit his eye and that what he needs to save him.

'I'm about to step in, but young man you got this'. Toshinori says with a smile on his face.

"Why are you here, Deku?" Katsuki says as he glared at him.

Izuku glared at him back. "Can you just for once your life happy to see me, Kacchan! You have the look like you were asking for help". He hasn't said his nickname for a very long time. He clasped his hands together. "**Wind Chakra: Gale Palm**!" Compressed wind transforming into a powerful gale coming from his left hand as his right hand grab Katsuki's hand to pull him always from the Sludge villain as he landing on the ground safely on his feet and Katsuki land on the ground on his but.

"You brat, I'll take my revenge on you!" The Sludge villain shout as his hand is going to smash Izuku getting in his way.

"**Wind Charka: Swift Wind Wall**!" He shouts as a swirling stream of wind, encasing to protect them from the Sludge villain to blow him always, but he is still coming.

'Kyuu would you like to give me hand here'. He says to his Chakra Fox who is smirking at him. He closed his eyes and he hears no one. He is just focused on using his Charka Fox's **Charka**. The ground start crack little under his feet, a small wind pressure surrounded himself then **Dark ****Green Charka** surround his body like an aura and he opened his eyes. "This hand of mine is power by Chakra! It's told me to grasp victory!" He shouts as he pulls his right arm back with **Wind Chakra** and the wind wall just vanished. "**Kyuu Style Wind Charka: Gale Palm**!" He swings his arm forward to become a powerful gale as the result the villain is unconscious and a lot of his sludge have been disintegrated leaving no trace on the ground. The fire is finally come down.

Izuku is still at the same spot and his arm is fine as the aura around him just vanished. He raised his arm into the sky. The crowds of citizen are cheering for him. 'The **Second Gate of Healing opened**'. He says to himself as he felt that his physical strength and body has re-energizing.

'I have finally found him, my successor'. Toshinori though about Izuku with a victorious

After that hero collects the villain's scatted body and the villain went police custody that was he belong. Izuku saw the Katsuki was praise from the hero for his brave and his powerful Quirk. The hero wants him to join his agency when he becomes pro.

The four heroes want to talk to Izuku. "Yes, can I help you four"? He asks the four heroes.

"Yes, we want to talk you about how dangerous and reckless you were doing young man". **Backdraft** answers his question and a lecturing tone.

"I know it was reckless of me and I apologize". He says as bowed his head.

"You should've just let us handled the solution kid. We're heroes". **Mt Lady** barked out.

Kyuu felt the negative emotions from heroes. He was about to step into talks to the heroes. "Excuse me?" Izuku says as his head is on the ground. Kyuu has a smirk on his face, but that doesn't mean he can help him out a little bit.

"You heard me, kid. You should've just us handle the solution". **Mt. Lady** repeats her words.

"Leave it to you heroes. I did something dumb and rash. But let me remind you **Mt. Lady**, you did absolutely NOTHING!" Izuku shouts to her as she taking a step back and the other male heroes too.

They saw him raise his head up and they saw his pupils become slit, but the thing that they want to know how kid sends a burst of killing intent. They don't know that was his Charka Fox who is sending that out to them.

"Let me tell you something **Mt. Lady**, you should have some bring backup with you. You can also stop the fire by bringing in an object with water. The hero work isn't about fame or glory, **Mt. Lady**. You left a bad impression to me in your debut earlier this morning and I suggest you should have taken your job seriously and help people then get attention". He saw **Mt. Lady** nod her head slowly.

"**Backdraft**, you missed a lot of opportunities to jump into the fight to save the kid and don't tell me you were busy with the fire cause. I saw you gawking at me doing for way too long during the whole situation! You have patient is good a thing, but doing nothing does more harm than good. Every second count and I hope to remember that". He says to firefighter hero.

"You said it's true enough and you have my apologies". **Backdraft** says as he nods his head then he bowed his head to the second part.

He turns his head to **Kamui Wood** and **Death Arms** who is gulping right now. "**Kamui Wood**, you were saving people because your Quirk can't handle fire and **Death Arms**, you were busy lifting heavy rubber from hurting the civilians. You two are excused, but don't hope for a miracle would happen and figure out the solution before making excused". He says as the kill intent and pupils return back to normal.

"I guess you're a right and correct kid. But don't do it again until you get your license. You're lucky they will let you slide". **Death Arms** say in a soft tone.

He just nods his head to them and leaves the four heroes who can't believe they were intrigued by a kid. On their mind was 'who is he? That kid?' He saw in his mindscape that Kyuu is sneering at the four heroes because he enjoys the show that Izuku just did. Toshinori watches the whole thing as he saw him intrigued the four heroes and he made his choice for his Quirk.

* * *

As the sun is setting, Izuku is walking through the neighborhood. He was a little exhausted doing his encounter with the Sludge villain. He wants to train when he gets home, but Kyuu requests that he should rest today.

"Deku!" Katsuki shouts as he running to him and Izuku turns around. "I never asked you for your help! And you didn't help me! Got it! I was fine by myself. My Quirk is still better than yours! Don't think you can look down on me! You're still nobody to me! Don't look down on me! You damn nerd!" He is still shouting at him.

"You're welcome Kacchan". Izuku says with a smile in a calm tone without being nervous.

"I told you already don't call me that nickname again!" Katsuki shouts again, but even more loudly than before.

'I still can't believe he can't be ungrateful after what I did for him. But I'm not surprised one bit of it'. He says as Kyuu just nod his head to agree with him. He was continuing walking home.

"I AM HERE!" **All Might** shout and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of him. "Young man I want to speak with you". He says as he put his fists on his hips while he looks down to see Izuku has surprise expression on his face.

"How can I help you **All Might**?" He asks as he can't his idol want to talk to him again. Kyuu didn't say anything but just watch.

"Earlier, I saw you fight that villain once again to save that boy. I believe dare is bad blood between you two". **All Might** asks as he saw him nodded quickly "I see, but you didn't hesitate because is the right thing to do and heroes didn't do anything. I can tell that your legs instinctively ran as soon as someone calls out for help".

"Yes, that is correct. I can't just stand and watch someone got hurt. Because I won't hesitate and I'll do it again to save them from danger even they just Quirkless. I won't hesitate and I'll save them". He says in a calm tone to him.

**All Might** is smiling at him. "Young man I know can become a hero. I believe you'll surpass me! You'll become the next Symbol of Peace, I deem you worthy of inheriting my Quirk to become next touch bearer of **One For All**! He says as he declares him worthy.

**Please review and follow**

* * *

**I still am looking for a beta-reader**

**Bold only this chapter Quirk, Heroes names, moves & Kyuu scenes)**

**Wind Chakra: Gale Palm is from Boruto and the user was Boruto**

**Kurama's initial transformation is a power-up boost from Kurama to help Izuku out. But Kurama and Izuku Charka are spilled from each other. Izuku's Chakra can do the elements and Kurama Charka gives him more power. I explain later why their Charka is spilt.**

**The Second Gate of Healing helps him re-energizing his body and his physical strength. He opens two gates doing his training with Kyuu.**

**The next gate is going to be open when Izuku received One For All from All Might.**

**This hand of mine is power by Chakra! It's told me to grasp victory. Is the same as Domon Kasshu from G Gundam 'This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud road tells me to grasp victory!) I say that version in my way or my different way in the future chapters**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102-I explains that in U.A. Sport Festival**


	4. Notice

**Notice**

**This is the notice for My Hero Academia-Deku: The Fox Hero. I'm going to story again. With some more adding to it.**

**I'm totally sorry that I haven't write a new chapter and I'm sorry again.**

**To many things has happened doing the last months of this year.**

**Once again I'm totally sorry to my followers and favorites to story.**


End file.
